Bunker
| Scenario = Hostage rescue | Creator(s) = Matthew Van Sickler | First appearance = BETA 2.0 | Last appearance = BETA 5.2 }}Biohazard Bunker (cs_bunker) was an official hostage rescue map in the Counter-Strike beta. Overview The map takes place in a bunker. The entrance to the bunker has been blown apart, although it's unknown which team did the act. What is known, however, is that part of the building has collapsed, debris from the building and charred spots are visible, and blood is found nearby. Like all cs_ prefixed maps, the terrorists must survive the assault of the Counter-terrorists by eliminating them or prevent the hostages from being rescued while the CTs are required to either kill all members of the opposing force or successfully escort all the hostages to the rescue zone. The map had a few balancing issues as the map was quite dark which was perfect in assisting the terrorists when assembling an ambush. Moreover, the rooms that contained the hostages had doors with intractable control-panels. This allowed the terrorists to close the doors and predict any approaching CT whenever the doors were opened. However, the counter-terrorists can swarm in through the rooms and hallways by overwhelming the terrorists with numerous amounts of allies and launch coordinated attacks in many angles. Often times, the round ends when the terrorists are unable to escape from the CTs since the T spawn had very few routes to take while there are at least 2 vents in which enemies can take and attack. Official Description: Counter-Terrorists: Rescue the hostages. Take out the terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. Terrorists: Prevent the Counter-Terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Other Notes: There are 4 hostages in the mission. Development The map was created by Matthew van Sickler, first included in Beta 2 and removed until Beta 5.2. It was going to be included in Beta 6, but map got scrapped from the release. Tactics ''Counter-Terrorists'' Try to keep your team quiet as much as possible when entering the building. To execute this, you can take the vent behind some electrical units nearby the CT spawn or go through the entrance of the bunker. Watch out through, for the room at the end of the hallway offers great exposure that allows the terrorists to camp above the hanger with sniper weapons. Due to this and combined with the darkness, it is recommended in using the Nightvision goggles in spotting hidden enemies. If the terrorists in that room are eliminated or were not encountered, arrange a small team to guard that area since the enemy is most likely to camp there when they find that the hostages are being escorted. After this, do not enter through the blast door and take the hidden vent above the hanger (reached by going up with a ladder) and surprise the terrorists. If you are lucky, other CTs may assist you and the terrorists should be defeated. ''Terrorists'' Although it may be tempting to hide near the hostages, it may not be recommended since there are too few escape routes to take when the CTs are conducting a siege to reach the hostages. Instead, arrange your team to find better spots to hide, such as the hanger or in the observation room (close to the power generator) and wait for the intruders to arrive. Use close-ranged weaponry (such as the XM1014) and ambush the counter-terrorists. If the CTs are too much to handle, retreat whenever possible and find a place to recover, reload, or wait for additional backup. Sometimes, the least likely place where players do not expect to find enemies when the round is about to end is in the vents. These are probably the best places to hide when the CTs have stopped pursing you and are focused in escorting the hostages. Whenever the time is right, get out of the vents and stop any CT in rescuing the hostages by hunting them down or camping nearby the hostage rescue zone. If done properly, you may actually win the round and score for the terrorist team. Trivia *If caught between the controlled doors, they can inflict 20 damage (10 with armor in addition of losing 5 points of armor) to a player. For hostages, they lose 35 HP. Category:Hostage rescue maps Category:Counter-Strike cut maps